Nunca Fue Tan Real
by glendita camila
Summary: esta historia trata sobre stefan y bella espero que les guste


NUNCA FUE TAN REAL ESTA HISTORIA TRATA SOBRE BELLA DE CREPUSCULO Y DE STEFAN DE THE VAMPIRE DIARES ESTOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENI MEYER Y A L.J SMITH BUENO AQUÍ LES VA MI HISTORIA ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO HACIQUE POR FAVOR NO ME ODIEN ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE SALIO DE MI RETORCIDA MENTE POV BELLA

MI NOMBRE ES ISABELLA SWAN , ME CASE CON EDWARD CULLEN, MI ESPOSO ES UN VAMIRO FRIO , ESTOY EMBARAZADA Y ESCRIBO ESTAS MEMORIAS EN MI DIARIO PARA CONTARTE TODAS LAS VIRTUDE QUE TENGO . POR QUE SEGÚN LO QUE ENTENDI ES QUE VOY A CAMBIAR MUCHO , TU MI PEQUEÑO PATADEOR SI LEES ESTO TIENES QUE SABER QUE YA TE QUIERO AUNQUE TODAVIA NO TE ALLA CONOCIDO, TU PADRE ESTA UN POCO MOLESTO CONMIGO PERO SE QUE EL TAMBIEN TE QUIERE. ME DIJO CARLIE TU ABUELO, EL PADRE DE EDWAD QUE PODRIAS NACER POR ESTA SEMANA, ES HACI QUE ESTO SERA LO ULTIMO QUE ESCRIBIRE EN ESTA MEMORIA ANCIO MUCHO TENERTE EN MIS BRASOS TE QUIERE MUCHO TU MAMI…..

ME ENCONTABA RECOSTADA EN EL SOFA EL SOL YA SE ESTABA PONIENDO EL SOL, MI PADRE CHARLIE CREIA QUE HABIA MUERTO EN UN ACCIDENTE EN MI LUNA DE MIEL IGUAL QUE TODOS, SUPUESTAMENTE UNOS TIBURONES ME HABIAN COMIDO ESTABA SOLA EN EL SOFA DE LA BIBLIOTECA TODA LA FAMILIA CULLEN ESTABA REUNIDA EN LA OFICINA DE CARSLIE Y A UNTILLAS ME ACERQUE A LA PUERTA ESTABAN DISCUTIENDO Y NO SE PERCATARON QUE YO ESTABA ESCUCHANDO. DISCUSIÓN DE LA FAMILIA CULLEN CARSLIE: NO PODEMOS DEJAR QUE BELLA Y EL BEBE SOBRVIVAN LOS VULTURIS NOS MATARAN A TODOS SI SABEN DE ESTO POV EDWAD: FUE UN ERROR HABERME CASADO CON BELLA Y ELLA NO PODRA SOPORTARLO ES MEJOR SACAR EL FETO DE SU VIENTRE YO NUNCA QUISE QUE ESTO PASARA. POV ALICE: EL FETO ESTA MATANDO A BELLA ES MAS FUERTE QUE ELLA USTEDES SABEN QUE ES COMO UNA HERMANA PARA MI PERO NO QUIERO QUE MUERA. EMETT,ROSE Y ESME NO HABIAN DICHO NINGUNA PALABRA NO ESTABAN DEACUERDO NI EN CONTRA DE TODO ESTO, JASPER NO SE ENCONTRABA EN LA REUNION PARECE QUE HABIA SALIDO A CAZAR VOLVI RAPIDAMENTE AL SILLON ME SENTE COMO SI NADA ESTABA TOTALMENTE DEBASTADA SABIA LO QUE PLANEABAN HACERME PARA QUE MI BEBE NO NACIERA PERO NO LO PERMITIRIA AUNQUE ERA UNA DEBIL HUMANA IBA A LUCHAR HASTA MI ULTIMO ALIENTO NO IBA A DEJAR QUE NADA NI NADIE LASTIMARA A MI BEBE. EL SOL YA ESTABA PERDIENDOSE ENTRE LOS ARBOLES,OSCURECIA CUANDO DEPRONTRO LLEGO JASPER A LA MANSION. POV JASPER **TODA **LA MANADA DE LOBOS VIENE POR NOSOTROS PIENSAN QUE TRANSFORMAMOS A BELLA EN VAMPIRO Y LA TENEMOS ESCONDIDA SEGÚN ELLOS QUEBRANTAMOS EL TRATADO. TODA LA FAMILIA CULLEN SALIO RAPIDAMENTE DE LA OFICINA DE CARSLIE Y ME DIJIERON QUE PASE LO QUE PASE ME QUEDE ADENTRO Y NO SALGA AFUERA ASENTI Y VI COMO SE MARCHABAN HACIA EL BOSQUE. ERA MI OPORTUNIDAD DE ESCAPAR DE LO QUE ME QUERIAN HACER ESPERE UN MOMENTO MI VIENTRE YA ESTABA COMO SI ESTUVIERA DE OCHO MESES DE EMBARAZO RAPIDAMENTE ME PUSE DE PIE ,ME CAMBIE TOME UN POCO DE DINERO QUE HABIA EN UN JARRON, TOME MI MOCHILA Y SALI RAPIDAMENTE HACIA EL BOSQUE EN LA DIRECCION OPUESTA A LA QUE SE HABIAN IDO ELLOS EMPESE A CAMINAR MAS RAPIDO POR QUE CADA VEZ SE PONIA MAS OSCURO CUANDO DE PRONTO ESCUECHE UNAS RAMAS CRUJIR PENSE QUE ERAN ELLOS , QUE ME HABIAN ENCONTRADO EMPESE A CORRER HASTA QUE ME TROPESE Y GOLPIE EL VIENTRE CUANDO ME PASE LA MANO SENTI QUE NO ERA MUY LEVE PERO DESPUES EMPESO A SANGRAR Y SENTI MAS DOLOR SABIA QUE EN ESE MOMENTO IVA A NACER MI BEBE….. ESTABA GRUÑENDO POR EL DOLOR CUANDO DE PRONTO VI A UN CHICO DE NO MAS DE 17 O 18 MIRANDOME , EL SE ACERCO A MI LO MIRE Y LO UNICO QUE DISTINGUI FUERON UNOS HERMOSOS OJOS VERDES POR LA POCA LUZ QUE LA LUNA ME DABA POCO A POCO ME SENTIA MAS DEBIL SENTI QUE ME CARGO EN SUS BRAZOS LE DIJE QUE POR FAVOR NOS SALVARA Y LUEGO TODO SE VOLVIO OSCURO Y CAI EN LA INCONCIENCIA. POV STEFAN YA HABIAN PASADO TRES MESES DESDE QUE ME FUI DE MISTIC FALLS ESTABA DEVASTADO,DESPUES DE QUE SAILAS ME HABIA ENCERADO POR TRES MESE EN UNA CAJA Y TIRARME AL AGUA PARA QUE ME AHOGARA MUCHAS VECES, PERDER LA MEMORIA TEMPORALMENTE Y RECUPERAR TODOS ESOS RECUERDOS DE GOLPE SABER QUE ELENA HABIA ESCOJIDO A DAMON DECIDI MARCHARME. POR UN LADO ME ALEGRABA QUE DAMON ERA FELIZ POR QUE A PESAR DE TODO EL ERA MI HERMANO Y QUERIA LO MEJOR PARA EL DESPUES DE VIVIENDO EN UN PUEBLO LLAMADO FORKS EN EL ESTADO DE WASHINGTON PENSE QUE LO MEJOR ERA TOMAR DISTANCIA Y EN FORKS SIEMPRE ESTA NUBLADO Y TIENE MUCHOS BOSQUES ES HACI QUE PENSE QUE SERIA EL LUGAR IDEAL PARA VIVIR, ESTABA EMPACANDO MIS COSAS TENIA QUE IR A NEW ORLEANS A AYUDAR A KLAUS CON UN PROBLEMA. SE ESTABA PONIENDO EL SOL CUANDO TERMINE DE GUARDAR MIS COSAS HABIA COMPRADO UNA CASA A LAS AFUERAS CASI ENTRE MEDIO DEL BOSQUE ERA PERFECTA PARA MI. YA ESTABA OSCURECIENDO CUANDO CAMINABA POR EL BOSQUE HACIA EL AEROPUERTO NO USABA AUTO POR QUE ME GUSTABA RECAPACITAR DE TODO LO QUE HABIA VIVIDO ESTE ULTIMO TIEMPO CUANDO DE PRONTO ESCUCHE UNOS GRUÑIDOS Y ME HACERQUE PARA INVESTIGAR CUANDO DE PRONTO VI A UNA CHICA DE NO MAS DE 18 AÑOS TIRADA EN EL SUELO QUEJANDOSE ESTABA EMBARAZADA CREO QUE DE SEIS O SIETE MESES SANGRABA FLUYENTEMENTE POR EL VIENTRE UN MOMENTO ME MIRO FIJAMENTE Y POCO A POCO SIN DARME CUENTA ME FUI ACERCANDO HASTA QUE LA TOME EN BRASOS Y ME DIJO SALVANOS Y HAY CALLO DESMAYADA. ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO Y DISCULPEN MIS ERORES DE ORTOGRAFIA SOY NUEVA EN ESTE ASUNTO DE LAS COMPUTADORAS POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS … ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO. SALUDOS A TODOS DESDE ARGENTINA CERRILLOS 16 DE ABRIL DE 2014…


End file.
